the_ebon_wardfandomcom-20200214-history
Musty Macaw "Mysterious Musket Master"
"Musty Macaw is probably the greatest mystery of our original gang. He just showed up one day when we all met. Wasn't much a speaker but boy did he know how to handle a gun better then I've ever seen." - Suino describing Musty to Dia Musty Macaw is a member of the original group of player characters and like all members of the original group Musty was forced to work for Sir Remington and The Ebon Ward or else they would be thrown into "The Pit" which would result in their deaths (This arrangement was made before the recordings so it's unknown exactly how it happened or whats so deadly about "The Pit"). Musty wasn't big on long drawn out conversations but didn't mind holding a conversation or making comments on the situation at hand or about things around him. He used his musket quite efficiently to cause quite a bit of damage from a fair distance away while his party got in close. Despite being a non-human Sir Remington admitted that Musty would have the best time out of all of the original group of player characters to get by The Keepers without them killing him for being what he is. However they would still gladly kill him for being related to the death of a Paladin, which he and the original group of player characters are, due to actions that happened several minutes before the conversation. Personality Musty was a fairly calm, pulled back, go with the flow, pragmatic guy. He didn't get up in anyone's business and didn't get others involved in his. With his short time in the recorded episode his personality wasn't fully explored, which adds to the mystery surrounding him. It was shown however that he did seem to like the team of people who were forced to work for The Ebon Ward as he was (The original player character group). He seemed to buddy up to Maze more than the others, mainly due to Maze also attempting to befriend him since Musty was Maze's favorite team mate, but he was also on good terms with the others. In episode 1 he was described out of character to be one of two not evil party members, in reference to the alignment system, but added that Musty generally went with the flow of the group and as such didn't stop the more "evil" characters in the party. Musty and Suino were the only two party members that weren't hostile to Andrin in any way and actively tried to be nice to her. Despite this Musty agreed with Maze that they should kill Andrin before she could meet up with her Keepers group, a time they knew that she planned to turn on and arrest, or kill them. While he did agree without need to be convinced Musty did seem unhappy that Andrin needed to die for them to have a better chance at survival and solemnly explained this to Suino who was very distraught at Andrin's death at the hands of Maze Myers. Biography Pre-Recording Musty Macaw went with the rest of the original group of player characters (Which inculded Himself, Maze Myers, Suino Songfury, Redpath, & Gnash) when they were sent to Belgrin to investigate several disappearances. In Belgrin they found a few undead creatures known as "Hanged Men" that were breaking into peoples houses and kidnapping them. After defeating a group of Hanged Men they followed one to the nearby mines, where Musty proceeded to shoot the Hanged Man and Maze finished it off with his Spiked Chain. Episode 1 Episode 2 Trivia -Musty left the party between Episode 2 and 3 and unlike Redpath who left at the same time he has never returned. -It was not officially confirmed but Maze mentioned that right before Musty left he threw the dead body of Andrin into a river. A quick flash back role play had Suino freaking out worried about the body and Gnash ripping off his own armor and diving in after Andrin's body. This however was never contested by Arim or the GM Will so it might actually be cannon to the story. -Arim said that the in universe reason for Musty leaving the group between Episode 2 & 3 is the thought process of "Well this was fun. I am guaranteed to f##king die if I keep up with this." so Musty just leaves the group of danger prone individuals for a safer solo life. -Musty is the ONLY player character to go rogue and abandon The Ebon Ward. There has been mention of a few NPCs doing this but Musty is the only player character to just leave The Ebon Ward. Out Of Character * While Musty was good at what he did a lot of the hype up mystery surrounding him comes from the players out of character and Arim who played him introducing him as "A Mysterious Musket Master" twice which was carried on by the GM will who in character had Andrin give a quick, meant to be unfavorable, description of each party member except for Musty who she simple describes as "...and a mysterious musket master". ** Another out of character reason that bolstered Musty's Mysteriousness was that when he left the group none of them in or out of character knew where he went or what happened to him. While Redpath also left the group at the same time Siv, the person who plays Redpath, clearly stated that Redpath went back to Central Ebon Ward in order to get a transfer to the Eastern Ebon Ward. * Arim said that while role playing as Musty was fun his battle mechanics were boring and literally the same thing turn after turn. Due to this Airm changed characters to Dia Diadem between Episode 2 & 3. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}